


我亲爱的我深爱的

by VelvetGoldmine1027



Category: Nirvana (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetGoldmine1027/pseuds/VelvetGoldmine1027
Summary: 你偶尔会想起她借宿你家的日子，当时你住西雅图。那是三十几年前。
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	我亲爱的我深爱的

**Author's Note:**

> ❗泥塑。"你"不指代任何人。

你偶尔会想起她借宿你家的日子，当时你住西雅图。那是三十几年前，你已经不记得你是在哪个时刻爱她的，是她裹着大衣坐在街边睡着而阳光让她看起来像在溶化时，还是她不顾一切地发泄苦闷时，砸碎琴仿佛也要砸碎自己，后来这个举动成了她演出的标识，人群为这种狂暴和反叛激动地呼喊，你看到她把自己摔在他们筑起的墙上，破碎的却不是那堵墙。  
不记得有什么关系呢，你开始老了，她离去后你的心可悲地结痂既然你那时就准备爱她。但这个西北部的小镇女孩，她曾让你感觉如此亲密，她就像你的忧愁生的女儿。大部分时间她安静而温和，她笑的方式…皱眉是通过眼神表现的，有种犹豫且无可回避的真诚，让你想梳一下她的头发。她说她不属于任何一个被划定的怪圈，不是男人，不是女人，她讲她中学认识的人，灰色旋转的脸孔，她如何面对着另一个女性被羞辱的身体在无聊和愧疚中走开。她也讲十几岁住在桥下，在阿伯丁——并非用完整的故事来讲，而是一些跳跃的点，就像她写的歌词：血管透明的鱼，暗绿的威西卡河。没有演出时她只是在房间里做不需要说话的事，弹吉他，写日记，涂涂画画，那些简单的和弦、字迹与愤怒的图像在她身边延伸出卷曲的触角，在潮湿的空气中互相缠绕，当你走近她会停下，说我希望你在我活着时不要读它。  
许多次你的手穿过她金发的迷雾，轻柔的吻落在眼皮上时她在浅寐中放慢了呼吸：我的女儿，我的妹妹，我亲爱的作痛的被截断的小指骨、损伤的指甲盖、咽喉与胸腔之间切开的小小创口，在我的嘴唇上我找你的声音，从水底我望着你的眼睛。我爱……我爱你直到你成为时间，或一滴雨。


End file.
